


Into The Dark Light

by Through_anime_eyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Through_anime_eyes/pseuds/Through_anime_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was a 19 year old that was having weird dreams and visions. His parents thought he was going mad so they took him to there second house, to get him out of the city. Once they got there eren was feeling really uncomfortable and the house freaked him out. He pushed it all aside till armin let a totall stranger to Eren in the house. Is eren going to be OK with a stranger roaming around the house? </p><p> </p><p>(Not good with captions or whatever this is lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this website, hopefully u guys like it and I'll write more

This is just a preview because I have never posted on this so I'm just getting things ready. 

 

As u read my description (hopefully ) you'll learn what this story is about. I'm not planning on making it really short because I'm having alot of fun writing this so see you all later and goodbye

 

(Will have real first chapter in a week or so)


	2. The first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren arrives at his new house for 4 months with his best friend armin, and is feeling more uncomfortable then usual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start to the real first chapter.
> 
> Hope u enjoy!

I wake to the light in my eyes and the sound of the car engine. I look around remembering were I am. Oh ya, I'm on my way to my parents second house. The reason why we're heading there is because I've gone mad, well that's what my parents think. I can't stop talking about these dreams I have and stuff, there uncontrollable and my parents think I'm going mad. So there gonna drop me off alone with my best friend armin, so I'm not really alone I guess. But getting back to these dreams, there not just dreams but visions too. Like during the day I'll get light headed and can barely walk, but as this is happening I can see things. Like gain people eating regular sized people, or tiny people I don't know. It's weird but that's what has been happening, nothing more really.

As we arrive at the house, I start getting this weird feeling in my stomach. My mom looks back and sees the expression on my face. 

"Are you OK honey?" She asks looking through the rear view mirror. 

"I'm sure he's fine dear" my father says keeping his eyes on the road. " anyway we're here armin texted me and told me he got here a little while ago"

"OK, got it, so how long you two gonna stay?" I ask.

"We're leaving early in the morning, I hope that's ok" my mother said with an unsettled look on her face.

" mom we'll be fine" I said rolling up my widow as we pull into the driveway.

My dad turns off the engine and I step our of the car. As I step out of the car my eyes land on something by a tree, it was a moving swing set!   
Oh hell no! I love scary movies but not things I see for real life. 

I walk with my parents to the front door and before they could open the door, it swings open revealing a very excited armin. 

"Took you guys long enough! " he said flailing his arms in the air. 

" sorry arm, stop at a lot of rest stops " I said.

Armin showed us into the house, even though it was our house. To be honest I've never actually been in this house before. Though my parents said I lived here before when I was young, but I don't really remember ever living here. 

I walk inside and look around, and this place is huge! Big flat screen TV on the wall, huge comfy looking couch, huge kitchen with an island in the middle, spiral stairs leading up and down stairs. This place looks like its owned by rich people, but it's not, it's owned by my parents. I feel the back on the couch and I was right it was comfy! I don't even think twice before I jump onto the couch. I see my parents and armin coming over to sit as well.

"I brought your stuff in" my father said sitting down.

"Cool thanks" I said closing my eyes "I don't even need a bed" I said rolling my head back.

" well you get one anyway" armin said ploping down next me.

This is the first little bit in this new house I get to share with my best friend for the next 4 months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the real chapter 1


	3. Wait, no can't be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren falls asleep and has a dream of his corporal. The next morning he finds his parents already gone and a stranger (to Eren) in the house with Armin.

I must have fallen asleep because I wake up the the smell of dinner cooking in the kitchen. I sit up and look to my left, my dad was sitting there watching Law and Order. One of my favorite shows, but to be honest it's hard to watch the show now because I find put who the killer or something is and it's only 5 minutes in.

I stand up and walk to the kitchen. I see my mom and Armin cooking spegetti. I sit down at the dinning room table and space out. 

After 5 minutes pass, I assume, a plate gets passed in front of me. I smell the food on the plate and couldn't help but dig in. Armin and my mom start laughing at all the sause on my face. I first I was clueless at there laughter until I wiped my face off with a napkin. I chuckle and eat some more. 

After we're all done with dinner Armin and I lug my stuff upstairs. I throw the things in my hand and Armin puts them down lightly. We both fall back on my bed and sigh.

"This is going to be so much fun." I said, referring to staying in this house alone for the next four months.

"Oh ya" Armin said. "Oh and Eren I was thinking we could go explore the forest tomorrow!" Armin said with big wide blue eyes.

"Armin, we're not little kids that play hide-n-go seek in a forest" I say a little sarcasticly.

"No... but we are 19 year Olds with a sense for adventure! "He said pumping his fist in the air.

"Fine, fine, I'll go on your little adventure." I say getting up." It's getting late, I'm gonna go say goodnight to my parents. "

I walk down stairs and hug my mom and dad goodnight. "Be sure to wake me before your leave"   
I said heading back upstairs.

"Don't worry honey, we will!" I heard my mother say behind me.

I walk back into my room and collapse on my bed. "Night Armin!" I yell to him across the hall.

"Night Eren!" I hear him yell back before I doze off.

The next thing I see is me in a jail cell and two people out side of it. It's commander Erwin and corporal levi. I hear my self say "I want to slater every titan the crosses my path"   
Since I have no control on what I'm doing I just go along with everything.

I hear murmuring coming from levi and Ewrin. Then my dream ends. 

I wake up and sit up. Taking in my surroundings I get up and walk to the bathroom. I take a quick shower and brush my teeth. Then I walk down stairs and I see Armin sitting on the couch, and with a man. 

In shock I run up to Armin and pull him up and away from the man. 

"Whoa Eren what are your doing?" Armin asks surprised by how I acted.

"Who is that?!" I pointed to the man with a black undercut. 

"My uncle, now calm down!" He says sitting bowl and sitting me down next to him.

"Oh uh, I'm so sorry! I'm Eren" I said quickly.

"Levi" I hear him say with a no expression.


	4. Sleep paralysis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW I wrote this at 1 am in the morning..

After a very silent breakfast, the three of us headed out. I stayed on the left side of Armin because I still wasn't so sure of this 'levi' guy. 

We where out for hours I just started following the sun for my time. Me and Armin ran around alot, and yes I know that sounds childish but we did. We raced up tree's, of course I won every time because he got scared after only about 12 feet off the ground. Levi just sorta stood around and watched us trying to clean off leaves that were close to his head. 

After walking and talking for a while me and Armin stopped dead in our tracks. We quickly looked at each other then back in front of us. It was a beautiful hand made lake, pond thing. But aside from that it was still beautiful.

Me and Armin quickly ran to the ledge and stripped our cloths till we were just shorts. We both emptied out pockets and jumped into the lake. I was a little nervous jumping in because it looked shallow but it was about 5 feet deep. 

Me and Armin had always had this love for water, or big bodies of water to be exact, like the ocean. Neither of us go to the ocean alone we always invite each other. We have this deep conection with the ocean, or oceans. 

I looked back at the ledge where our stuff is to see 'levi' sitting with his feet dipped in the water. I swim back to the ledge and sit a far distance away from 'levi' taking t my phone.

"Can't brats these days spend at least one day without there phone?" Levi asked glancing at my phone.

"Calm down, I'm just taking a picture" I said tapping my phone, satisfied when I heard the click. I've recently have been taking a passion in photography. For some reason I like doing things like that. Like when I write about my 'dreams' I end up writing a short story around it.

Another thing I like to do is draw, I have random sketches of things around, mostly titans..  
So things I like to do: photography, writing, and drawing.  
If I think about it I don't get how I like these things.. because I'm not around very active person, I mean I barely leave my house and I'm lazy, but when I'm bored I clean weirdly and I love to clean. Some people think of it around a punishment but I think of it as a fun thing to do to pass the time.

I took a couple for photos from different angles. I stood up and walked around the pond a little ways and bent down. I was taking a photo from the ground up, a little sky, tree's, grass, and imma tell you something I love it when the sun hits the leaves on a tree and it makes them glow. I have many photo's like that. Actually I think my whole gallery is just photo's I take.

I walk back to were our stuff was and sat back down, putting my phone on my shirt if the proses. I look up at the sky when something tugs on my leg.gently at first but then hard pulling my into the water, almost hitting my head on the side.

"Hey! Armin!" I yell while catching my breath. " don't fuckin scare me like that!" 

"Hehe, sorry Eren but it was to tempting" he smiled one of those cute innocent smiles he does. Oh darn I can't stay mad at him when he smiles like that.

After getting out of the water Armin and I gathered our stuff and started walking back to the house, witch felt like took forever and it did because it was already sunset when we made it back.

"So how long it's he staying with us?" I asked Armin in a low whisper.

"For as long as we're staying here.." he said in the same level of whisper as me.

"Wait why?!" I asked still whispering, but I'm pretty sre he could here from behind somewhere.

"Because your mom didn't feel comfortable leaving us alone here" he said, but not in as whisper as we opened the front door. 

I was extremely tired to I quickly said my goodnight and headed up stairs. 

Once I got to my room I quickly turned on my lights and walked into the bathroom. After brushing my teat asndnd whate very I laid down in bed. My stomach started growling but I ignored it and drifted off to sleep.

No dream though..

 

~~~~~next morning~~~~~

 

I awoke but I couldn't move not a single musle on my body. I opened my eyes and tried to look around, the room felt like something was in the air. And I couldn't quite explain it or understand it. 

I kept hearing noises coming from down stairs. I started freaking out with didn't make anything better just worse. I heard a noise just beyond my door. I quickly closed my eyes trying to calm myself, my breathING became normal when I felt my index figure twitch. 

Slight hope cane to me as I could breath alot better and move again. I didn't look at my face but I knew I looked terrified. My hands were shaking and my body was shaking I almost cried in fear. And yes I know I'm weak when it comes to this kind of thing. 

After a st couple minutes of collecting my courage to get out of bed and turning on the light, I actually finally did but quickly jumped right back into bed. 

I grabbed my phone and searched up what just happened to me. I was scrolling through the searches I finally found a description that matched what I had just experienced.

Sleep paralysis. Here's what it said.  
(By the way I've experienced sleep paralysis before and I'm just staying the facts I know so sorry If its not correct)  
' sleep paralysis is when you wake up but your body isn't exactly awake yet. Some say when you have sleep paralysis theres a demon sitting on your chest so it makes it hard to breath.' I stopped reading for a moment imaging a demon sitting on me. After a moment I started to read on.  
'Usually when you experience this you hear noises, like walking for things moving around. And usually the air around you feels strange. But when in sleep paralysis try to stay calm and keep you eyes closed , wait for it to pass on its own it shouldn't take to long so remember stay calm' I stopped right there.

I sat there looking at my wall what felt time for. What felt like eternity.


	5. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again wrote this 1 am I'm the morning. 
> 
> And you should know I don't preview these so sorry for mess ups.

After an hour of staring at my wall I checked the clock on my phone 7 am in the morning, Armin should be awake by now. I carefully get up put on my shoes and walk to my door. I open it and jump across the hall way to his door, I knock and wait a few minutes. I kept looking left and right quickly and tapping my foot impatiently. 

Finally what felt like forever Armin finally opened his door. I was greeted by a smile but I quickly ignored it and pushed passed him only to earn a confused look from Armin as he turned to face me.

"What's wrong Eren?" He asks stepping closer to me.

Ignoring him I started talking.  
" Armin were you walking around downtown stairs or in the hallway early this morning? " I asked impatiently.

"Uh.. no, but let's go ask my uncle.." he said still looking confused as he lead me out of the room. 

I quickly followed behind him, looking somewhat nervous.

After walking downstairs I see Armins uncle sitting on the couch with what seems to be tea.

"Uh, uncle levi?" Armin asks sitting down.

"Hmm?" Was Levi's reply. He sipped his tea, but held the cup by the rim. He had his legs crossed while watching a muted TV screen. 

"Where you walking around early this morning out here or up in the hallway?" Armin asked looking at me.

I just stood there off to the right of them. I bet I still looked nervous, because levi glanced at me before answering.

"No, why?" He asked Armin who just looked at me, in a matter of seconds all eyes were on me.

"OK I'm not sure but I'm pretty sure I had sleep paralysis or something like that" I said still nervous. (Sorry I keep saying he's nervous but I don't know how to explain it so plz bare with me)

I sat down and Armin hugged me from the side.  
"I'm so sorry Eren that must have been scary, anyway what did you hear?" He asked pushing away from me.

"Just moving down here and footsteps right outside my door...." I said staring at my lap.  
"I couldn't move.. it was dark, and the air in the room felt so.. full, stuffy, and unsettled." I took a deep breath " I'm sorry, I just don't like this kind of stuff.. things like ghosts.. or stuff like that.. I'll be quiet now.." I slowly said still looking at my lap.

"It's fine Eren, if I was in your position I would probably be huddled in a corner hugging my knees" Armin said with a light chuckle. 

"Thanks Armin" I said putting my head on his shoulder. (Yes this is an ereri and as we all know they are one of the best friends you can ever think of continue) 

He set his head on mine and I felt myself calming down. Until I heard shuffling to our left I looked up to see levi getting up. As he walked passed us I looked at his ass. Why you may ask I don't know but I do know it looks perfect. He was wearing black skinny jeans in a grey shirt. 

I quickly got up and followed levi to the kitchen, but once I get there I break apart from the position I was in behind him and fast walked to the fridge. OK why do I feel do jumpy? I feel like the e slightest noise would make me jump. 

And right after I thought that I heard levi setting his cup down on the counter. I let a little squeak escape my lips as a quickly shut the fridge. I heard a chuckle behind me and when I turned around I found the source of the chuckle come from levi.

"Don't laugh!" I practicly yelled making a small pouty face.

"Well sorry it was just to funny with that reaction from a small noise. " he said as I turned and opened the fridge door again. Realizing I didn't have dinner I still just settled for an apple.

I turned around to see levi staring at me. Weird.. I turn to wash off the apple and when I turned back around he was still looking.. it made be blush as I sat down at the dinning room table. Why do I feel so weird? He's just looking at me or maybe behind me, ya he could have been looking right passed me at something Tha fascinated him?

I heard Armin enter the dinning room and he sat down to my right. I looked up to notice levi sitting on my left. 

When did he get there?! I thought to my self.

"So what's for breakfast? " Armin asked trying to lightin up the mood.

"I'm not cooking" I said then we both looked at levi.

"Oh no I'm not cooking for you brats" was his response and Armin and I begged him with our eyes.

"Please!!" Armin and I said at the same time.

"Fine" he said with a sigh getting up. 

He walked over to the fridge and pulled out the eggs, I assume he was making eggs.

While he was cooking I was watching him for some reason.. wait.. wiat. Wait! The more I looked at him the more I saw it! He looked exactly like captain levi! He even had the same name! Like Armin did just they both don't share the last name.

Wait.. now that think about it.. am I the only one that sees these 'dreams'? I mean there more like memories of these people I knew and the world I used to live in. When I went to school in history class we would learn about the titan wars and how humanity won. Commander Erwin, Commander Hanji, Captain Levi, Eren Jeager, Armin Arlert, and many more, where all in in the history books. I'm famous! But of course no one would know. But Armin and I did get some confused looks in history class when our names were I'm the books.

Coming back to reality I relied there's a plate of eggs and toast in front of me. I quickly thank levi and start eating.

" oh levi how can you make eggs taste this good?" Armin asked stuffing his face.

"Ya this does taste really good" I add looking up, well up but down, at levi. He nodded and sipped his tea, thinking of him as captain was weird.. 

I smiled as I realized I could play with him.  
"Hey captain Levi" I said. 

He turned to me with shock all over his face. In the corner of my eye I see a confused Armin but I switch my attention back to levi who is just staring at me.

"What did you just call me? Jeager." He said still staring at me but his face has seem to have calm down.

My eyes widend when he called me Yeager.  
"Wai- you.. you.. remember?" I asked earning a confused look from levi. I guess not..


	6. Story time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi take a walk and Eren tells him about his dreams/vision/memories.

After breakfast I make Armin come up stairs with me and walk me to my bed room. After I was safely inside I jumped in the shower.

I've never taken short showers but never long ones either. I consider this time just right for showering. Wait, why the hell am I talking about shower times? I talk and think to myself alot..

After my 'just right timing' shower I put on clean cloths and brush my teeth, because I honestly don't remember if I did or didnt. I quickly run back downstairs not wanting to spend another minute alone.

I trip and fall down the stairs on the last few steps and I'm greeted by the floor. Armin quickly comes to help me up and walk me to the couch.

"You should stop being so clumsy" he said lying down.

"It was the stairs fault! I knew they didn't like me the moment I waliked in!" I said with a pouting face while crossing my arms over my chest tightly.

"Hey Eren? Do you know what's down stairs?" Armin asks.

"Noo... why?" I ask suspiciously.

"Then come on." He said pulling me up to the stairs.

I cautiously followed Armin to a large room. My eyes widen and my mouth falls open. 

"What is this?" I ask already knowing what he was going to say.

"I'm guessing a very large gaming room." He said sitting down on the couch that was across from a very huge flat screen TV. 

OK OK, I'm a little calm on the outside but on the inside I'm freaking out. OK so there was the giant flat screen TV but on either side of it was so many shelves of video games and movies. I mean they were up to the ceiling. To the left of Armin there were two doors, I opened one to see a bathroom and the other led to a bedroom. 

The room was fairly empty, there was a bed, a dresser, small TV, and a window. I turn around and close the door behind me and join Armin on the couch.

"So what shall we play first?" I ask Armin. After I ask he shows me a game.

"Fine but I'm not gonna loose" I said picking up a contoller as he put in Call Of Dudy. 

(OK guys plz don't get mad at me I'm a huge video game fan but I haven't played something in so long I forgot alot of game info so sorry)

After a couple hours of playing various games Levi came down to join us. Seriously he picked up the third controler and we had to wait for him to get on. But surprisingly he is really good at Call Of Dudy and games that involve killing.

All this took my mind off what happened this morning and I was happy. 

\--------------------

After about 6 hours of plating video games I decided to go for a walk. Armin wanted to stay home so he could watch some lame TV show. Bit Levi wanted to come with me.

After putting on a jacket we left for our walk. It's also still weird to think that he was my corporal back then.. 

We walk pretty far till I come across a tree the looked way to familiar. I stared up at it for a long time till I start climbing. I climb to a low branch that could fit a couple people sitting on it. I sit down on the branch and a whole bunch of memories come into my mind.

I remember myself climbing this tree, many times. I smile as the memories fade and my attention lands on Levi, who somehow climbed the tree without me noticing.

"You looked like you were in your own little world" he said looking up.

"Just remembering something.." I said looking in the direction of him.

I pull out my phone and take a picture. It's not the best but I still like it.

"Why do you take pictures on your phone?" Levi asks now looking at me.

"Because I can't afford a real camera, but I'd love to have a real camera.. when I get enough money the first thing I'm doing is getting one.." I say kinda slowly.

"Why do you like taking so many pictures?" He asks as he watches me go through my gallery. "There's only out door ones none of your girlfriend or something." 

"One: I don't have a girlfriend. I'm sorta you know... so ya and two: I don't know.. I just love doing it for some reason but what I do know is I love doing it." I say tapping on a photo in my gallery.

"This one is my favorite " I give the phone to Levi and he examines the photo.

It's an old rail road track that's lifted off the ground trees surrounding it the leaves are yellow and green, you can see some of the ground, leaves are falling, there's moss on the railroad. 

"It's beautiful" Levi said handing me the phone.

"Thank you, I didn't add any filter or effects.. it really looked like that.." I said putting my phone away.

"Is there anything else you like to do?" 

"I like to write.. I sometimes have these dreams or visions and when I wake up I have the urge to write about them" I say looking up again.

"What are your dreams about?" Levi asks looking at me.

"Well they take place 2000 years ago, with all the titans and stuff. I was one of the people who witnessed the first wall break.. my mom died that day and my father ran away. Mikasa, Armin, and I got on a boat filled with passengers to the inner walls. A couple years later I start training, and let me tell you that I think training was worse then anything else inside the walls. During training I made alot of friends, witch I'm happy for because I'm bot good at that. Ok, let me skip to my first battle against titans.   
So we were fighting and all people dieing friends dieing.. till Armin was about to be eaten I quickly made my way over to him and pulled him out, but in the process I got an arm and a leg taken. But I still saved him and got eaten instead of him. But I didn't die I was inside the belly of one if those beasts and I was about to give up before I turned into one of the creatures that is wiping out humanity. And started attacking the titans, like brutally. But I ended up saving my sister after she thought I was dead.." I said all in one go.. " let's save the rest for another time."

"Ok thata probably a good idea, and the suns setting we should head back" Levi said jumping down and I follow.

We were talking the whole way back to the house. And I really enjoyed it.


	7. We were bored

After me and Levi got back to the house it was already 2:00 . It was our third day here and we were already bored out of our minds. Video games didn't seem appealing, I didn't want to go on another walk, I like reading but that didn't seem appealing either.

After a half an hour of just Armin and I sitting on the couch Levi walked up to us. 

"The nearest town is 30 minutes from here you guys wanna go?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Ya sure! We've been bored for what feels like forever" Armin said already at the door.

I nod and slowly get up. I grab my phone and jacket and he as out the door to meet Levi and Armin.

"I'll take the back" I said opening the door.

Armin jumps into the passenger seat and Levi starts the car.

"Now if any of you get my car dirty your cleaning the whole thing twice" Levi said in a stern voice.

10 minutes into the drive and Armin has the radio blasting through the speakers playing sarcasm by get scared. Armin and I are singing along, Armin missing all the high notes or really just any note and me getting most of them. Armin and I try our best to sing the monsterous part but fail miserably. 

Armin randomly stopped singing without me knowing and I kepted singing in tune and everything. I'm not gonna lie I have a god voice but I don't use it that much.

Armin and Levi stay silent after the song dies out. Armin knew I could sing but he seemed surprised, then Levi just looked at me through the rear view mirror for a couple seconds before putting his eyes back on the rode. 

"Sorry" I said not being able to handle the silence any longer.

"I forgot you could sing like that heh.." Armin said then started singing the song that started.

The next song was renagades. I used to love this song but for some reason stopped listening to it.

As we enter the town it was nicer then I expected. There were restaurants everywhere fast food places. And movie theaters. That's were we wanted to go, well that's were Armin and I wanted to go. We had to beg Levi to let us go see zootopia. (I think that's how you spell it) And we had to beg Levi to watch it with us.

After vying our tickets and popcorn we went to the room were the movie was playing. I was sitting in the middle of us three Armin on my right Levi on my left.

"Why do I have to watch this kids movie with you guys?" Levi asked.

"Because you haven't seen it and I want to see it and Ya" Armin said not knowing why he had to be here. But I wanted all three of us here. 

I havent actually seen this movie, non of us have so it was going to be fun. 

Armin had the popcorn to himself and wouldn't share so I went to get some more before the movie started.

I came back with a large popcorn and a small drink for myself. And once the movie started Armin was already half way down him popcorn. 

"Armin your gonna get sick I'd you eat to much popcorn." I said to Armin then I turned to Levi. "You want some?" I ask him. "I can't really eat much of this." I said and he gave a small nod and took the bucket.

We were about half an hour into the movie and I already knew who the bad guy was. It was that lamb thing. She was really suspensions with the way she was talking. And no surprise it was her by the way she was treated by the mayor lion thing.

After the two main characters were introduced my favorite was Nick. He sorta reminds me of Levi in some way. 

Levi had set the popcorn on the arm rest so both of is could gave some. I reached in and grabbed a handful of popcorn, keeping it in my hand so I don't eat it all in one bite witch I have done before and Armin got mad at me. But Im the e one who should be mad he had and extra large bucket all the himself and already ate it all. 

After the movie ended I was hurrying to get out of that place. I hate being in places with so many people In them you start breathing the same air witch disgusts me. 

Once were back I n the car it's 5:30 and we decided to have an early dinner and go eat at some random pizza place. We sat down and started eating and talking sboutvtge most random things. Then Armin said something I did when I was 12.

"Wait Armin please don't tell him!" I said cutting him off before he could Finnish. 

"Aww, why not it was real funny!" He said laughing.

"Oh come on just tell me" Levi said and I opened my mouth then closed it and covered my eyes.

"OK so when we were 12, Erens mom took us to a restaurant and his favorite song back then was playing, he got up on the table before our meal came and started singing and dancing to the song.   
He still had an amazing voice back then too but we got kicked out for that! And then Eren got in a fight with the manager saying the most rediculous things! I wish you where there." Armin said now laughing so hard that he has to hold his stomach. I mean it wasn't that embarrassing but still.

Levi even chuckled witch was hard to get out of him. I covered my face and blushed in embarrassment.

"Come on Arm!" I said still covering my face.

"Hey it was your fault for dancing on the table and singing not mine " he said still kinda laughing.

"Ya fine I did all those things but it was the managers fault for starting a fight with me." I said trying to fight back.

"Ya sure" Arming said playfully rolling his eyes.

"I can see Eren doing that." Levi said cleaning off the table. "Well since we're all done eating let's head back home." He said getting up. Armin got up then I did.

To be honest I didn't want to go back. That house creeped me out. And after what happened this morning I didn't want to be alone in the dark. Yes right now I'm scared of the dark big deal.

It was a very noisy ride back. Me and Armin singing and Levi looking like he wants to crash so both of us would die. Armin didn't have a bad voice bit he was embarrassed to use it incase we judge him for hitting the wrong note on accident so he does it on purpose.

As we got to the house my stomach started feeling weird. Like if you haven't eaten in forever. Witch I've done. He was behind Levi and Armin on the way in.

He went straight to the piano to calm himself down.   
The piano helped him a little.


	8. Chapter 8

After playing the piano for a great amount if time I got up and sat on the couch. I liked playing the piano I've always been good with my hands and the piano can play soothing music. I would play when I get worked up. 

I sat down next to Armin aND watched TV with him for awhile. I look out side and notice how dark it is, I look awhile not the clock and it shows its 8:56. OK I played the piano way to long.

Armin was about to say goodnight to me when I stopped him.

"No please don't go, not yet" I said in a pleading voice.

He gave me a confused look and asked "why?"

I look up at him then down at my lap.  
"Don't laugh ok?" I asked looking up at him again. He gave me a nod and I continued.  
"Im still a little scared by what happened this morning." I paused looking at my lap. "Pathetic I know"

"It's not pathetic, Armin would be out of the house if that happened to him" I looked up to find the owner to that voice and found Levi leaning on the door frame.

"Is it eorse then your dreams?" Armin asks. 

"Well those I can't feel, but can. But what happened obviously is targeting me. Since you guys didn't fell anything, though this house is messing with my senses." I said looking at Armin.

"Here.. I'll stay with you till you fall asleep. Ok?" Levi says and I simply give him a nod before the three of us head upstairs.

We say our good night's to Armin and Levi and I walk into my room.

I go straight to my bathroom to brush my teeth then straight to my bed after changing, in the bathroom of cource.

"I think you got the biggest room in the house."Levi says sitting up on the other side of me. I got a king size bed so there is plenty of of room between us.

"I guess so.. thanks for staying with me.." I said looking at the wall.

"Don't worry about it." Levi simple said. "So wanna tell me nor about your dreams?" Levi asks looking over at me but finding me slready asleep.

"Or not." Levi was about to leave but I grabbed him before he could.

"Please don't go.." I said quietly not looking up at him. He sighed and starting reading a random book he found.

I started to fall asleep when I felt a hand on my foot pulling me slightly.

I quickly open my eyes and pull my knees to my chest. 

Levi gave me a confused look and I looked ay him with total fear in my eyes. 

"Hey its ok, nothing it's going to hurt you" he said hugging me slightly.

I relaxed a little still feeling like something is watching me. "Levi.. it's watching.."

" no its not.. you wanna know why? Because it's not there your imagination is confusing you. Just imagine what you feel is you from the it her life." He said and I looked up at him confused.

"How did you know they weren't just dreams?" 

"You also said they were visions so I looked it up. And the past. At least we know humanity one." He said.

(Just to clear up Eren is the only one that knows they weren't dreams and is the inly one who has them.)

**Author's Note:**

> Update every week
> 
> Hopefully.


End file.
